User talk:EDlTOR/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to BioShock Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Research Camera.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BlueIsSupreme (Talk) 03:44, November 23, 2009 Images Hi there. I see you have been uploading some high quality images to the wiki. Nice work! Remember to add category tags to your uploaded images when you are done- this makes it easier for other people to find them. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 05:47, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :I see you catch on quickly! One more minor request: Instead of adding each new image to the category "Fair Use Images" add the copyright template: You can do this by pasting the following text into the image description when you are uploading: It suddenly returned to normal again, weird... --''Freezing Mike [[User talk:Freezing Mike|{ talk }]]'' 15:25, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Licensing: Your Edits and Your Question Your contributions have been outstanding. I wonder, where are you getting the pictures? In order to replace a picture, click on the picture you want to replace, so it takes you to that file's page. There is an option next to the picture's thumbnail in the cell chart area that talks about uploading a new version. The new version will replace the old one wherever it is used automatically. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'''BlueIsSupreme]] 20:54, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Actually, I noticed that your diary icon uploads are great quality. I just recently uploaded replacements for every diary icon, and if you wish to convert them to the ones you have, it would be more than appreciated for consistency purposes. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 22:27, November 24, 2009 (UTC) I apologize, as I should have been more clear. The ones you uploaded are being used, as I believe Gardimuer helped out with that. But, if you go to diary icons category page, you will notice that there are duplicates. I would prefer them all replaced with your higher-quality uploads. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 07:28, November 25, 2009 (UTC) No problem. A long as you are replacing when you are uploading, you are doing fine. I will take care of deleting the old ones. Thanks for your effort. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 18:13, November 25, 2009 (UTC) KEEP IT UP! KEEP IT UP! WONDERFUL! [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 04:02, November 26, 2009 (UTC) I will look into that. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 05:58, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Done. Although, it appears that we are missing the Rosie icon. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 07:48, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Yes, permission is unnecessary for creations. If you need help with formatting, Gardimuer made the rest of the Userbox Icons, so inquire with her if you need help [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 18:34, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Requests Sound File That files seems to work fine for me. What exactly was your plan with it? [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 18:01, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Awesome stuff! Wow, I'm not an avid wiki editor (mostly here for Something in the Sea stuff; and I'm not even a HUGE help in that field), but I have to say man, you are uploading extremely awesome images. Just all of your pictures, top notch work; it's really polishing this wiki to a point where the shine just blinds you. Fantastic work you're doing, thanks a lot for all the stuff you upload. :)--Epstein CoR 02:40, November 29, 2009 (UTC)Epstein CoR Agreed, pictures look wonderful. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 05:29, December 2, 2009 (UTC) yeah, i have been really impressed by all the high quality images as well. They have been a huge asset to the wiki! --KyburzCOR 21:12, December 2, 2009 (UTC) New Information on Bioshock 2 Hey check this out: http://www.gamespot.com/xbox360/action/bioshock2/news.html?sid=6242265&mode=previews Missing Business Hey EDITOR, I love the work you've been doing with all the screens and businesses. I just wanted to say I think you missed one. The Enwell Life And Health Group. It operates out of the Medical Pavilion. It's the sign that says, "IS YOUR FAMILY PROTECTED?". I wasn't sure if you had missed it or just hadn't posted it yet. Mask I don't know what the crane mask looks like, but the big pointy one has the long beak. What are you planning to do with the masquerade masks ? --''Freezing Mike [[User talk:Freezing Mike|{ talk }]]'' 19:52, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Alright, I'll change the poll accordingly, you can put down your choice as well. --''Freezing Mike' [[User talk:Freezing Mike|{ '''talk' }]]'' 20:14, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Flash Files I have hackz. o_O Just kidding. I didn't think anyone would notice that little link I added...Anyway, here's the long-winded explanation: :I use Firefox as my internet browser. For Firefox you can download various add-ons to use, and I have one called Adblock Plus. Its main purpose is to let you disable ad banners on a page, but in the process it lets you see the url location of every single piece of media that is hosted on a website (sound files, movies, images etc.) So, I can see the location of everything that is hosted on flash sites such as the BioShock 2 site and Something in the Sea. ~Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ 'ʈalk''' }]] 23:33, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::I agree, that would be very cool. However, I think there might be some issues of copyright infringement if we upload audio files without permission... Right now I am waiting for a reply from Elizabeth Tobey, the community manager of 2K, to see if it will be ok. If she says yes, then I will poke Blue or Stigma to get the ogg enabled. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 23:43, December 9, 2009 (UTC)